


Going Crazy

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody gets drunk to numb the pain. A man comes to the cabin and seduces her. She realises it was Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Crazy

Going Crazy By L.R. Bare (Summer with a side of smut) Pairing Sheriff Jody Mills / Lucifer Rated Mature

 

I had been going crazy. I was greiving for Bobby and for my family. I was staying up at the cabin. It had been slow at work and I was told to take time off. So I had accumulated some sick days. I had at least 2 weeks. The first week all I did was drink. I could not help it.  
Everything reminded me of Bobby. I missed him so much. It sounds funny but I even missed fighting with the old man. He was a character. I laughed out loud.  
"Yep that was Bobby." I said out loud doing more shots of whiskey. I poured the rest in my glass. And I passed out. When I awoke it was late. I looked at the clock. It was 12am. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and took my gun with me. It was raining. I looked out the peep hole to see a man around 6'2, blond, blue eyes and pretty good looking.  
I yell through the door "What do you want."  
"I am sorry but I broke down a mile away and had to walk here. You were the closest house. I just need some gas or a ride into town. " He said I saw he was soaked. I heard this would be a bad storm and most of the roads were washed out.  
"Ok but I am warning you. I have guns and will shoot you. " I said opening the door. I then noticed he looked harnless or so it seemed. I let him in putting my gun in my side houlster on me.  
He sat at the table while I got him some dry clothes. Actually it was a robe. I put his clothes in the dryer. When he handed them to me.  
"I can not thank you enough. " He said licking his lips. I must be lonely because he was turning me on.  
"You want a drink?" I asked him and poured one just in case.  
"Oh yes. I need one. " He took it and drank it down.  
We drank the whole bottle which made me going looking for more. I found a case that Bobby had given me for my birthday one year. We were supposed to drink it together. We never got the chance. He opened the new bottle and poured the next few drinks.  
"So how is it that you have so much booze up here?" He asked  
"Just lucky I guess." I winked at him. He winked back. He came to sit by me. Just then the lights went out. We fumbled in the dark. I found the candles. I also light a fire in the fireplace. It could get cold up here at night.  
We sat by the fire place drinking and talking about nothing realy. His eyes kept looking at me sideways. It was like he wanted to say something but could not get the words out. So I figured I would just maybe start what I thought this was leading to for him. Like I said I was lonely.  
"So why you up here?" I asked also I was curious.  
"I am up here to check on my families cabin. " He said poking the fire making it go higher.  
"What is your family's name?" I asked I knew every person up here. I had my inquisitive side come out. I was always suspicious. It was in my nature.  
"Edwards." He said taking a drink.  
I knew that name. I was told they would be having kin come to claim the cabin. Most of the family was dead. I relaxed and shivered. He scooted over to me and massaged my back.  
"You need to relax." He said and looked at me as if asking me if it was ok to touch me. I touch play punched him in his side.  
"I am trying. Things have not been easy for me." I said and started crying. Remembering what could have been with Bobby. He took his hand and wiped the tears away. Then he grabbed me and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. He felt so good. I could feel him pushing and pulling my clothes off me.  
I was doing the same to him. He had less clothes. All I had to do was open the robe. I kissed his neck and ear lobes. He pulled me on top[ of him. My hands wondered down to his huge manhood. Which hard as a rock. I started stroking it. I leep off him and I felt the need to Take it into my mouth. Working it with my other hand. While sucking in into my mouth.  
He had my shirt off and was teasing my nipples with his fingers. He pulled me to his face. I never stopped what I was doing. He had gotten my pants off. And was licking and kissing me . He made me moan when he put his fingers into me. I orgasmed so hard. I thought I was going to pass out. I then stopped and hopped on him. He slide into me and we worked up and down on each other for awhile. He flipped me on to my back and had my feet on his shoulders. He pounded me until we were both panting and moaning. I pulled his hair. We both came.  
I just lay there for a minute. I stared at him and he stared at me. He smiled  
"Jody are going crazy?" He asked I jumped up he turned into Bobby  
"No you are dead." I said grabbing my gun.  
"Jody" he turned back "I am lucifer I can ease your pain." He got up and tried to take me in his arms again.  
I shot at him "Nooooo" I said  
He laughed "You gave yourself so willingly Sheriff." He said "I can give you Bobby back"  
Bobby suddenly appeared before me and tried to hug me. I shot at him.  
Then Lucifer said "Enough. I will quit playing with you. Tell the Winchesters. I am coming for them. As for you. I will see you soon. " He said blowing me a kiss as he disappeared.  
I stayed awake all night. I threw out all the whiskey. I swore to myself that I would never drink again. And that it was my imagination. I left the cabin the next day. I do not think i will go back. When I checked the Dryer the next day I found a shirt just like Lucifer was wearing last night. I could have sworn I heard his laughter. That was the exact time. I got all my stuff and tore out of there.


End file.
